


[Comic] Fridge

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: eclectic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve finds Bucky in the fridge?  This was drawn and posted on tumblr on May 6, 2014 , before a lot of the tropes were established...





	[Comic] Fridge

  
  


I’m tired of the trope that Bucky is always cold.

What if the scientists cranked up Winter Soldier’s body heat in order to power his left arm? Basically when Winter Soldier is active, his body temperature is normal because all the excess heat is spent making the arm work. When he’s inactive — well the asset is in cryo storage, so no cares? So now that Bucky is living a life and not just getting thawed out for missions, he’s overheating whenever he’s not active, and especially when he’s sleeping.

So Bucky starts sleeping in colder and colder places. Steve instinctively doesn’t like the cold because his body remembers being frozen for 70 years, fighting to stay alive. But he wants to keep Bucky company and so he stays anyways, biting his lips to stop from shivering, and staying close to Bucky who is giving off all this extra heat as he sleeps. 

When Natasha visits she wears an old Soviet jacket with an a few stray bullet holes in the back (“Don’t worry, they’re not from James”), and Sam buys a parka to keep at Steve’s place (“I can’t believe I’m putting on a parka to GO INSIDE. This is just WRONG.”)

**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180368208878/potofsoup-im-tired-of-the-trope-that-bucky-is)


End file.
